The Kinney Brother
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Set in Season 1 Episode 21 for QAF and after Never Fade Away for Angel. During the meal where they are celebrating Vic’s success in court when Debbie spots someone familiar in the restaurant, Brian’s Brother Connor.


**A/N: ****This is a Queer as Folk/Angel One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Queer as Folk to Showtime.**

**Author: Touch of the Wind**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Set in Season 1 Episode 21 for QAF and after Never Fade Away for Angel. Brian has a younger brother that very few know about. During the meal where they are celebrating Vic's success in court when Debbie spots someone familiar in the restaurant, Brian's Brother Connor. However, as they watch Connor they soon see that Brian has some thinking to do about his relationship with Connor.**

**Pairings: David/Michael, Brian/Justin, and Connor/Xander/Spike**

**The Kinney Brother**

Brian watched as Justin laughed and his smile lit up the room. The rest of their family laughed and smiled too, Vic's was by far the largest though. It was when people like Vic got hurt in their homophobic world that it mad him mad beyond believe. Vic was a kind and gentle man, more like a father to Brian than his own had ever been. It spoke the worst about people when they targeted people like Vic. There were murderers and criminals out there needing to be stopped and the police seem to focus on their own petty vendettas.

"You were an inspiration, the way you stood up for yourself," Emmett's voice interrupted Brian's thoughts.

"Well after that terrible story you told my about the poor man who was buried with an unmarked grave..." Vic trailed off and gave a sad smile.

"What did you tell him? One of your southern goddamn horror stories?" Debbie asked, amusement colouring her voice.

"You mean it wasn't true?" Vic questioned a smiling Emmett.

"All of my stories are true. And if they're not, they should be," Emmett finished with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Debbie is looking over at another table. Her eyes taking in a somewhat familiar form, the brown hair that was long and unruly, the lithe body and blue eyes that were fixed on the glass of water in front of him.

"Brian, isn't that your brother Connor?" Debbie asked discreetly pointing over at the figure. As one the table seemed to turn to look at the lone figure.

"Yeah, I think it is," Brian said after a few moments. The last Brian had heard was that Connor received a scholarship to Stanford to study History.

"You have a brother?" Justin asked looking at Brian, curiosity and hurt in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's 19 now, last I heard was that he was attending Stanford," Brian told them all. Of his family only Michael, Debbie, Vic and Lindsay knew about Connor. Connor was 10 years younger than him. When he had left home at 18 Connor was 8 years old and had just found out that he was able to go to a private school on a scholarship. Jack was so proud of his youngest son and Brian was happy that Connor would be getting away from their Father. The school was nearby their aunt meaning Connor would be moving there permanently.

The last time he had seen Connor was when he was 15 and had come to stay with Brian for a weekend before he started the new school year. After that Connor began to refuse to come visit- sometimes it was too much homework or a trip with school that was the excuse. Sometimes Connor didn't even give an excuse. He did ring Brian and leave a message when he received his Stanford letter but after that he had heard nothing. Brian had assumed it was because Connor had a problem with him been gay so Brian had stopped calling eventually.

"Stanford? Nice," Ted whistled.

"Why don't you go over and say hi?" Michael said while looking over the young man who took a sip of his water, his blue eyes now fixed on the door. The table Connor was sat at was a table for 6 meaning that 5 other people should be coming.

"No, I won't bother him," Brian said while taking a gulp of his own drink.

"There's no-one there with him Brian, I doubt you would be bothering him," Debbie said hoping that Brian would go over. She always remembered Connor as a smart and polite child who she adored when she met him. Looking at his tense form and haunted blue eyes she couldn't help but want to hug Connor better. She could tell something had happened to him over the years.

There was a loud commotion by the door and three young girls walked in, about the age of 16, and waved at Connor. They were all brunettes and wore simple jeans, trainers and sensible long sleeved tops with leather jackets. Connor visibly relaxed when he saw them. They all walked over and took three of the seats but left the two on either side of Connor open. They all grabbed the menu and began looking at what they wanted while talking among one another.

"Who are they?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen my brother since he was 15," Brian answered though he watched as Connor looked over the girls with a careful eye as if checking they were alright. The girls then ordered what they wanted before turning to Connor and talking to him.

They seemed to please Connor with what they were saying as small smile tugged at the young man's lips. His eyes flickered up to the door and a full smile blossomed on his face. Brian looked over at the door to see two men enter. One was about 6 foot and the other was about 5'9. Connor would probably be a little shorter than this man. One had black hair while the other had bleached blond hair. They both gave off a sense of been strong and dangerous men, people not to be messed with. It was similar to what Brian now saw in his brother- though in Connor and the blond it was more potent.

The blond stalked over to the table with a deadly grace, his leather duster swirling behind him, and reached down for Connor. His pale hand grasping the back of Connor's neck and pulled the brunet forward and kissing him firmly on the lips while the girls at the table all whistled. The other man stood slightly behind the kissing pair with a slightly lustful look in his eyes but there was a smile on his face.

Brian felt shock run through him at the kiss. His brother was gay. And with a man who was at least 22 or more. Brian stopped that train of thought when he heard Justin whisper something to Debbie. Yet he finally understood the age thing others viewed his relationship with Justin with negativity at first.

Looking over and watching as Connor smiled into the kiss he couldn't help but wonder why Connor had stopped contacting him? Brian could still see the cross necklace which hung around Connor's neck that Connor wore since he was a child. It was given to him when he left for school by there mother. He had assumed Connor was religious and disliked his lifestyle. Looking at the passionate kiss though Brian knew it wasn't that reason.

The blond man pulled away after a minute or so and took the seat next to Connor and sprawled while looking over the girls with the same critical eye that Connor had. The black haired male (that had one eye) leant down with a smile and kissed his brother too, Connor's lithe arms wrapping themselves around what they could of the other man's body.

The man pulled back and gave Connor's lips one last chaste kiss before sitting down in the remaining chair by Connor. Connor shifted his position so that he was leaning against the blond and his legs were touching the other man's legs.

The girls at the table had settled down and smiled over at then for a second before turning to each other and talking once again. Connor meanwhile was talking to his two male companions, both older than his brother. It was then he understood why Jennifer and his friends disliked his relationship with Justin because of their age. He had an urge to beat back these two men from his little brother.

"Did you know your brother was gay?" Michael asked looking over at his best friend in concern.

"No," Brian whispered shaking his head but unable to look away from his brother. It was then that the blond's blue eyes flickered over to Brian and a small frown on his face as he wrapped a protective arm around Connor who smiled happily and seemed to snuggle into the body behind him though he never stopped talking to the other man.

Brian couldn't work up the courage to go and talk to his brother, and when he wished he had gone over the group had already left the restaurant but Brian knew that he needed to talk with his brother.

00000

"Pet?" Spike whispered from behind Connor. Connor shifted his head and looked over at the blond who lay behind him. Xander lay sleeping peacefully in front of Connor.

"Yeah?" Connor whispered back while noting his lover's tense body.

"There was a man staring at you in the restaurant," Spike started but was cut off by Connor.

"Spike if we stop going to places where men and women looked at me and Xander we would never leave the house," Connor whispered in exasperation.

"He wasn't checking you out, if he was I would have been over there to scare him off," Spike huffed, "I think it was your brother Brian."

Connor froze and turned to look at Spike. He hadn't thought about his brother in years. When he was 15 he noticed things happening to him- strength and speed that was inhuman. He began to cut off all ties with his 'family' not understanding what was wrong with him until that day when he was hit by the van and take to Angel at Wolfram and Hart.

His previous memories had hit him hard and he ended up leaving college behind not even completing his first year there after the events in LA with the senior partners. He had contacted the Council and asked Willow for a job. She sent him to Cleveland and there he began to train Slayers, eventually he became close with Spike and Xander. It then became a relationship. Spike was undoubtedly the dominant in their relationship meanwhile Connor and Xander were happy to switch though Xander and Spike were fiercely protective of him.

Eventually the house was getting too full and so it was decided that Connor, Xander, and Spike would buy and apartment block and it would become a Slayer base. It was for new Slayer's that had very little experience. Starting them off in a less demonically populated city was good for letting them have a life outside slaying and the supernatural. Having Connor and the others with them meant they could be trained and big problems could be dealt with by them without risking the girls. Xander had legal guardianship over all the girls meaning that as long as they attended school the authorities never came by.

There were ten Slayers with them at the moment; only four of them were allowed to patrol on their own. They would take four nights of the week for Patrolling and patrol in a group of three. That meant one girl got one of the nights off. This was also good because she could stay at home with the other girls who were all 11-13 year olds. Connor and Spike tended to patrol the remaining nights on their own. These nights were Monday to Wednesday which were also After School Club Days or Date Nights for the girls meaning that Xander would see them safely too and fro from these events.

The Council now had rules about allowing time for a normal life and although Connor would train them before school in combat their evenings before Patrol were normal- filled with homework or video games or TV, even the phone which was used quite a lot according to the phone bill.

The Apartment block they had bought had four apartments in it. One was for themselves while one was converted into a bedroom apartment. Meaning apart from the bathroom there were no other rooms but bedrooms. This was where the younger girls slept which was next to their own apartment which also had a linking door for emergencies.

The next apartment had been turned into a huge Kitchen and living room space which was mainly where they all hung out. In their own apartment there were basically offices for the three of them. The last apartment was for the older Slayers and was on the floor above them with the kitchen apartment it had two bedrooms that allowed space for four girls and a small kitchen and their own bathroom. It was felt that the girls required a bit more privacy when they were allowed to patrol on their own. Though Xander had created a secret staircase from their apartment to his for emergencies. Finally the basement was the training room and weapons room but it also had quite the library thanks to Giles.

All in all they had a great set up. Connor had thought Brian would have gotten out of Pittsburgh- it was all he had seemed to talk about as a child. Connor hadn't told any of his family that he had come back. They weren't actually his family anyway- and Connor knew that he couldn't hang out with his Mother and not want to strangle her for her views. What would she think of the son who had killed a Goddess? Jasmine was a God- so surely there was not the God she believed in. He only wore his necklace as protection against vampires. Willow had charmed it so that it wouldn't burn Spike.

"Pet?" Spike whispered as his cold hand stroked Connor's cheek.

"I didn't think he would still be here," Connor whispered sadly. Out of his family only Brian was the one he could stand. But could he drag Brian into this life?

"He noticed you, love," Spike said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he tracked you down."

"All he would have to do is ask at the restaurant," Connor murmured, "we really go there too often."

"It's hard cooking enough for one Slayer let alone ten," Spike whispered with a laugh. The restaurant now knew that they all ate a lot- especially the girls and Connor. Xander ate well as well but not in the league of the others. Spike usually ate a small plate before having some blood when he returned home.

Connor gave a weak smile before wrapped his arms around Spike and hugging himself to the vampire.

"I guess we'll have to deal with it as it progresses," Connor whispered as Spike pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"We'll talk to Xander tomorrow, I also think we should inform the girls so that they don't think you're being stalked and go after Brian," Spike said with a chuckle. The girls were very protective of the three of them. Most of them had been marginalized by their families when their Slayer-ness became known. With Spike, Xander and Connor they had been given a new family- three Dads and many sisters. Giles was even playfully known as Grandpa.

"Just sleep, Connor," Spike whispered, "we can't do anything about it now."

00000

"Why didn't you ever mention your brother?" Justin asked as they got ready for bed.

"I haven't had contact with him since he was 15," Brian answered while throwing his shirt in the laundry basket.

"Why?" Justin asked as he sat on the bed and pulled his socks off.

"I thought it was because he had a problem with me being gay," Brian answered, "though now I don't know why he pulled away."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Justin suggested.

"No Sunshine, he has made it obvious he doesn't want me in his life," Brian answered while tossing his jeans on the floor in anger.

"I would talk to him if it were me," Justin whined slightly and climbed into bed.

"Tell you what- I'll think about it," Brian bargained, "if you blow me wherever I ask."

"Don't I already?" Justin shot back with a smile.

00000

The next day Brian could admit he was curious about his brother and so he headed back to the restaurant to see if the staff there knew about his brother. Brian could admit he was avoiding just calling Connor. He walked up to the bar and flagged down the bartender.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew where to find someone?" Brian asked, the man nodded and Brian explained his brother and companions.

"Connor Angel, I know him," the bartender smiled, "nice kid- hot boyfriends. Not sure what he does but he and his partners look after some girls."

"Do you know where he lives?" Brian inquired while wondering why Connor had changed his last name.

"Yeah, let me write the address down," the bartender said and wrote it down the back of a receipt.

"Thanks," Brian said and then sauntered out of the restaurant feeling many admiring gazes on his back.

00000

Brian walked along the road and looked up at the building his brother lived in. It was in a nice part of town and seemed to be remodelled. It was then that a car pulled up outside- it was a large people carrier which looked like it could hold eight people easily. The door opened and Connor slid down from the driver's side and slamming the door shut. Connor moved towards the building and froze when he looked up and saw Brian.

Brian couldn't move. Even if he wanted to. Connor's blue eyes bore into him with a frightening intensity. Brian noticed Connor's tense form and couldn't help but wonder why Connor was so startled at his presence.

"Hey," Connor greeted him weakly while half raising his hand in a small wave.

"Hey," Brian answered actually sounding unsure of himself.

"You wanna come in?" Connor asked. Brian nodded and Connor headed up to the steps to the apartment and pressed a card to a panel next to the door which gave a beep and released the door. Connor pulled open the door and gestured for Brian to walk inside first. Brian walked into a brightly lit hallway which was tastefully decorated and showed what looked like a door to the basement and two apartments. Outside one of the apartments was a large bag which appeared to be full of laundry.

Connor marched up to the bag and hefted it over his shoulder before heading to the basement. Brian followed him down into the surprisingly well lit space and watched as Connor quickly dumped all the washing into two machines after sorting through it accordingly. Brian couldn't help but notice that the garments were all females.

"Why are you washing female clothing?" Brian couldn't help but ask.

"You know those girls who were with us in the restaurant?" Connor asked and continued at Brian's nod, "we are kinda like their foster parents."

"Oh," Brian answered not really knowing what to say. His brother was only 19…why would anyone let a bunch of teenage girls live with him?

"I know it's odd that we have custody of them, but it's a long complicated story that I'll go through later," Connor said as he set the washer off. Brian looked around the small room which housed two washers and a dryer along with an ironing board and iron. There was a door leading off of the room. From the sounds in the room there was music playing.

Connor caught his travelling gaze and opened the door and headed through. Brian followed and looked around what appeared to be some kind of gym. There was large cupboard that was bolted shut and several chairs dotted around the room. A punching bag was set up in the corner and a sound system was set up along one wall. In the room the blond from the restaurant was sat in a chair shirtless.

Brian couldn't help but trail his eyes appreciably over the pale sweaty chest and the striking features of the man who had been working out. The man smiled charmingly at Connor who strolled up to the stereo and turned the music down to a more tolerable level.

"Hey, Pet," the blond man greeted and Brian couldn't help notice the British accent, "who's your friend?"

"My brother, Brian," Connor started, "Brian this is Spike my partner."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked unable to help himself.

"Tell you what?" Connor questioned back, "that I was gay?"

"Yeah," Brian answered weakly.

"My live has become a lot more complicated and a lot has changed over the last few years," Connor began. Spike stood up from the chair and walked over to Connor wrapping muscled arms around Connor's slim waist.

"I can't really explain how it has become more complicated," Connor continued, "however it was easier to keep you at arms length. I still love you and you will always be my big brother but my life is different now."

"You are been vague," Brian stated.

"I know, but if I tell you the truth then you might not want to see me again," Connor answered sadly as Spike rubbed his hands over Connor's stomach.

"Fine, keep your secrets but I won't just leave you this time," Brian said forcefully.

"Okay," Connor replied with a slight smile.

About half an hour later when Brian left to go to work he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Connor couldn't explain.

00000

Connor paced as he heard the girls run around in the next room, he was stood in the laundry room trying to think about his brother as the girls were training with Spike.

"Hey," a voice came from behind Connor which brought a smile to Connor's face.

"Hey, Xan," Connor whispered as he felt strong arms wrap around his and a kiss placed on the nape of his neck.

"Girl's getting ready for patrol tonight?" Xander asked as he rested his chin on Connor's shoulder looking at the other man's face the best his could.

"Yeah, the nest is apparently 17 strong from our sources," Connor answered while he leaned back into Xander's strong chest.

"How you doing?" Xander whispered while tightening his arms around Connor trying to comfort the obviously distressed man.

"Not so good. I always figured that I would be able to leave my fake life behind- I knew the memories were fake and that I never really experienced them. But Brian is special," Connor explained.

"I understand. Even though I knew my parents didn't care for me after Sunnydale fell I looked for them- in case they were alive," Xander whispered while kissing Connor's neck trying to get the other man to relax a little, "our emotions are not always rational or what we want them to be."

"If I try and patch things up with Brian then I know that he will find out about demons and vampires…and eventually me," Connor said.

"Scared he will leave when he finds out?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah, he would be so mad," Connor answered.

"We'll deal with it as it comes," Xander promised and for a while they just stood in silence waiting for the girls to finish so they could patrol.

00000

The lights swirled around creating colourful rays on the writhing bodies' on the dance floor. The music pounded out of various speakers at an almost deafening level. Around the room were at least 70 men all dancing or standing by the bar were they served various drinks.

Up on the balcony two men stood looking over the room, surveying it as one would a Kingdom. The men around them seemed to give them a wide berth and were eyeing them with lust and desire. The shorter of the two was thin and blond with a perfect bubble butt and was wearing blue jeans with a white top that didn't cover his toned stomach. His companion was taller and brunet and wore a black assemble and had an almost possessive arm around the other shoulders. The brunet was clearly the older of the two.

"Wanna drink?" Justin asked while glancing over at the surprisingly empty bar. Brian nodded and Justin moved gracefully down the steps towards the bar, aware of his lover's eyes watching his progress- along with many others as usual.

He headed up to the bar and ordered their usual drinks. Luckily it was a bar tender who was 'friends' with Brian and despite Justin's age he handed over the drinks without a fuss. Justin turned around to find a man staring at him a few feet away. He was only slightly taller than Justin and wore leather pants which clung to muscled legs and a sheer top with showed off the man's muscled torso. Justin felt himself harden.

The man walked up to him and gave him a dashing smile.

"Wanna head to the backroom?" the man asked. His voice was deep with a rough edge to it. Justin fought back a moan but couldn't help but wonder what had come over him. Placing the drinks on the bar he allowed the man to take his hand and pull him towards the backroom. He didn't notice the eyes of the man flash yellow to a man but Justin did wonder why Brian wasn't coming to find him.

00000

Connor stalked into the club, he winced as the music hit his sensitive ears and gazed around the area trying to extend his senses. However, this proved difficult when all he could sense was sweat, arousal, alcohol and it was overwhelming. He knew that Spike who was stood by him was having a similar problem.

Spike was in his usual get up and Xander was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and white top. Connor was similarly dressed though all three of them had weapons stashed on their person. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the three older Slayers move off and into the crowd. The younger Slayers were outside with the fourth oldest Slayer waiting for any stay vampires of the nest which might escape the club. To be honest Connor would rather draw them out of the club than have to stake them in the club. Too much risk of casualties.

Spike moved off to the left while Xander moved to the right and Connor began to move through the dance floor. He was aware of eyes following him as he walked through and tried to put out the aura of someone not to be approached. Last thing he wanted to have to deal with was an over protective blond vampire.

Connor watched as someone was led into the backroom- Connor would recognise the signs of thrall anywhere. He stalked after them while pulling a stake from his jacket not noticing someone following him.

00000

Justin gave a small moan as he felt lips move onto his neck, suckling at his pale skin. The moan turned into a yelp though when he felt something pierce his skin. His head began to swim as he felt his body weakening the longer the man held him. Suddenly the man disappeared and Justin let out a cough as he fell to the side into a strong grip which kept him from crumpling to the floor.

He looked up and noticed concerned eyes fixed on him- Brian's brother- who was gently but firmly propping him up against the wall.

"What?" Justin asked as he noticed Connor's lips moving.

"Can you walk?" Connor repeated.

"I think so," Justin replied and tried to push himself up on his own feet. It proved to be problematic and Connor had to help him stand properly. They turned as one to see a figure staring at them.

"What the hell was that?" Brian demanded his skin dramatically losing colour as he saw the blood on Justin's neck.

"Not now Brian, he needs to get to the hospital," Connor answered firmly and began to lead Justin away. Brian snapped out of his shock at the mention of Justin and moved to Justin side stopping them both. Brian then lifted Justin into his arms, one holding his legs and the other Justin's body as Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

Brian marched from the backroom with Justin in his arms and walked from the club as people parted like the red sea for him. Connor trailed behind them noticing Spike joining him. Brian hurried out of the club and placed Justin in the jeep and climbed into the driver's seat and looking at them questioningly.

"We'll be along in a bit," Connor promised. Brian fixed him with a hard look before he drove off. Connor and Spike headed over to the girls who were now all stood with Xander.

The report was good, all the vampires had being killed so they all were sent off to the restaurant for a celebratory meal with strict orders to go straight home one finished. Xander, Spike and Connor meanwhile headed to the hospital.

00000

Brian sat beside Justin was now sleeping peacefully in bed. He was trying to ignore the way his hand held Justin's tightly and how his heart had clenched tightly through this whole mess. With a sigh Brian thought about what he had seen.

He had been watching Justin when he noticed Connor out of the corner of his eye. Something wasn't right he knew right away. Connor wasn't dancing or interacting with anyone. He seemed to be on alert. He began to follow someone and when Brian realised he was following Justin and some strange man he quickly made his way through the club towards the backroom where they had disappeared.

Brian caught up to them quickly, just in time to see Connor thrust something at the man who had Justin pinned up against the wall. The man exploded into dust and Connor reached out grabbing Justin as he fell to the side.

He was startled from his thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. Connor was stood there with Spike and the other man behind him.

"How is he?" Connor asked as they moved into the room.

"They say he's fine but want to keep him overnight for observation on account if blood loss," Brian answered, "what happened back there?"

"That was the reason why my life has become more complicated," Connor started as he leant against the wall, "that was a vampire."

"Vampire? What?" Brian snapped.

"Vampires, werewolves, demons. They are all real," Connor continued.

"Your joking right?" Brian asked looking at Connor whose face was serious.

"I wish I was," Connor replied.

"Why are you caught up in this?" Brian questioned.

"That's a story for another time," Connor answered. Brian stared at him for a long moment and nodded before a smirk spread over his face.

"I should tell Mother, this would knock some sense into her," Brian smirked.

"You will do no such thing," Connor shot back with a smile.

00000


End file.
